


Made and Meant to Look For You

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band), 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show Luo has existed for centuries without ever having met his mate. When Yixing walks into his life he is more than ready. The only problem - Yixing is a mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made and Meant to Look For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has ABO elements. The concept is that alphas and omegas exist, with each human having a designation (note that this isn’t a wolf ABO fic). Luo Zhi Xiang = Show Luo’s real name. Enjoy :)

_“I was made and meant to look for you and wait for you and become yours forever.”_

_― Robert Browning_

 

No matter how many years, decades, or centuries he existed he never forgot that there was an order to certain things. A distinct order that never changed even if everything else did. Luo Zhi Xiang could remember when the world didn’t have automobiles – or any machines to speak of. He remembered when the only thing in the sky were birds and clouds. He remembered when an Emperor sat on the throne and the concept that a day may come when this was not the case was so unbelievable no one dared consider it. He remembered all of it – and saw it all change. But the way love worked- the way an instant attraction signaled that a mate was found – it never changed. Omegas and alphas never changed. 

Zhi Xiang had never felt that instant attraction, he had never felt the things that Huang Bo rattled off after meeting Huang Lei. The way he almost felt alive again, the way his entire world shifted - the way his cold and immortal body almost felt like it was mortal. 

Long ago he grew depressed about never finding his mate, that perfect omega that would shift his entire perception of the universe with one look. That perfect omega who would fit his alpha self and make him feel stronger. He had stopped being depressed about his single status at around the same time he fully accepted that he was going to exist for a long, long time. 

It had been difficult after he was first turned. He rebelled against his newfound immortality, running from the vampire who had turned him. It was only after a couple of centuries (and meeting Huang Bo) that he finally came to accept it. With acceptance came the realization he had a long time to find a mate – and when he did he would be faced with an enormous problem. 

If that mate wasn’t already a vampire he would have to decide to either turn that person into a vampire or know he would lose them forever. In some ways it was better never finding that person. Then he never had to make such a decision, he would never have to consciously take away the life of the person he wanted more than anything.

It was the twenty first century, or so the current time keeping system said, and Lou Zhi Xiang was still alone. He had friends – Huang Bo and Huang Lei were never far away. A scattering of other vampires and even some humans that didn’t know his secret allowed him to have a semblance of a social life. 

He called Taipei home, it had been home for the better part of the last hundred years. He liked it there – the bustle, the mountains, and the fact he could go see the sea every night, only an hour’s drive away, if he chose. There was always something to keep him occupied, which was exactly the way he liked it.

It was already summer, the rainy season had come and gone, and the humidity hung in the air like a thick blanket. Zhi Xiang could no longer remember what it felt like to be suffocated by the warmth, but judging by the humans he encountered as he rambled up the sidewalk it was as uncomfortable as could be. A man loosening his tie and wiping the sweat from his brow, a woman and her friend idly fanning themselves as they leaned against the wall outside a club, and  the familiar hum of air conditionings told him it must be insufferably hot. He didn’t know. He never was hot.

He walked past the human clubs, not even bothering to cast a glance at the lines outside. He didn’t go to human clubs. His destination was at the edge of the club district – a place most humans never went to or even knew existed. It was a special kind of club, a place that was hidden away in a non-descript building with boarded up windows. It was a club for vampires and those humans that gave themselves freely to be fed on. It was a secret in a city that held a lot of them. 

When he entered the place – using the key he was given alongside all other “approved” patrons – he found Huang Bo was already at the long bar, tapping his fingers on the edge impatiently. 

“How goes it?” Zhi Xiang sat on the bar stool with a plop. The bartender was well versed in what he wanted, pushing a glass of AB negative his way.

The vampire looked seriously peeved, his round middle aged face scrunched into a look of distaste. Huang Bo turned and shot him a look, a look that Zhi Xiang knew meant something was bothering him. 

“What is it? You look ready to tear my head off and we both know I am too pretty for that to be a good idea.”

“Heard Yifan is bringing someone new tonight.” Huang Bo tsked. “What is this, the third this month? I can’t fucking believe that Honglei is allowing this.”

Zhi Xiang knew that Huang Bo, out of any of the vampires that frequented the club, feared being found out the most. He had a nasty experience a couple thousand years ago in rural China and it had almost killed him – permanently. Humans could be more frightening than any vampire if they rallied together.

“Honglei seems to know what he is doing.” Zhi Xiang shrugged. He trusted the old vampire, Honglei, who ran the club. There was no reason not to. The establishment had never had a problem in the last hundred years. 

“I still don’t like it. Too many humans.” Huang Bo sighed. 

Zhi Xiang changed the topic in an attempt to alleviate his friend’s pensive and annoyed mood. It worked for a little while, that is until they both heard the door open. Zhi Xiang cast a bored glance towards the door, only mildly curious what human Yifan had dragged in this time. Usually it was a woman in heavy makeup, so enamored of him she would be glued to his side the entire night until Yifan dragged her home to feed on her. When he noticed that it wasn’t a woman but in fact a man, Zhi Xiang squinted and tried to get a better look.

And then it happened. The scent was weak but he picked it up. Enticing and alluring, it was more powerful than any hunger for blood. Zhi Xiang had already downed a couple drinks of AB negative after all, he wasn’t hungry. No this, this was…primal. 

It was a wave of heat and desire and longing and feelings he didn’t know he could still have. His mate had just walked into the club, Yifan’s arm slung possessively over his shoulder. 

  
  
  


Zhang Yixing knew what his mother would say. She would tell him he should know better than to get involved with people who  _ claimed _ they were vampires. That he should be spending more time looking for his mate and settling down to give her a half dozen grandchildren. And Yixing would answer by telling her the truth. That vampires were real, he had seen it with his own eyes.

It was six months ago when he had watched his roommate and best friend, Xiumin, grind on the dance floor with an amazingly attractive man who said his name was Luhan. It was five months ago when Yixing noticed bite marks on Xiumin’s neck. It was four months ago since Luhan had admitted what he was. It was three months ago when Luhan brought Yifan to their apartment. And it was one month since Xiumin moved out – no longer human. 

Yixing had been freaked out at first but he was used to it by now. Late at night he sometimes wondered what other creatures existed, could Santa be real after all? He wasn’t the least bit frightened anymore when Yifan dropped by to chat and he even said yes when the tall and dorky vampire asked if he wanted to go out to a vampire club. 

Yixing knew that Yifan wasn’t interested in him in a romantic way – the vampire had said so more than once – and the guy was pretty friendly and kind. Xiumin was never around anymore and Yixing was getting bored. It wasn’t that hard for Yifan to convince him a couple of hours out in a vampire club was just the type of excitement he needed on a boring Saturday night. 

He had even let Yifan talk him into dressing up. Ripped up black jeans and a black tank top were not normally things Yixing wore around town.

“I’ll make sure you are safe, just stick close by,” Yifan had promised. 

“What, are they going to attack me?” Yixing suddenly felt a little nervous.

“No, probably not. Stuff like that usually doesn’t happen.”

Yixing  didn’t like that there was the word “probably” involved so he practically glued himself to Yifan’s side as they entered the dark and nondescript building. As his eyes adjusted to the low lighting he saw the place wasn’t packed, but it was far from empty. 

Men and women sat at the bar and lounged around in leather club chairs while a DJ played music you could hear at any normal  _ human _ club. The dance floor housed writhing couples and lonely dancers alike. It could almost pass for any other club in Taipei – well, except for the fact that almost everyone here was clearly a vampire. 

“Don’t worry, they serve regular drinks too.” Yifan smiled down at Yixing, like that fact would make him feel more at ease in a roomful of blood suckers. He had just grown used to three vampires in his life, not a whole club full of them.

Yixing nodded weakly and gripped Yifan’s arm as they made their way towards the bar. They were close to the long sleek black bar when Yixing found that his feet didn’t want to keep moving. His chest tightened as he picked up a scent. It was an alpha and he smelled…downright tantalizing. 

“Are you alright?” Yifan looked at him in concern.

Yixing didn’t have the mental strength to answer. Not now, not when his eyes roved down the bar, trying to match the scent to the person (or in this case vampire). When his eyes met those of a man who stared back, his gaze intense and unmoving, Yixing suddenly felt the heat pool in his stomach. His legs felt weak as he nearly fell over. He would have collapsed if Yifan hadn’t been there to catch him, scooping him up in his arms.

  
  
  


Zhi Xiang clenched his fists. This was bad. This was not where he wanted this to happen – if he indeed ever wanted it to happen at all. Not here, not in a club with dozens of vamps. Not with Yifan acting all possessive over the human. Not with  _ a human _ . 

When they locked eyes Zhi Xiang let out a low moan, a hungry sound that was so primal it scared him. And then Yifan was picking the human up, holding him close. Every fiber of Zhi Xiang’s alpha bristled. His mate. That was his mate and Yifan was holding him.  _ His _ . 

It was so spur of the moment (and not at all well thought out) that Zhi Xiang would never in a thousand years have believed he would do it. Yet he did. 

He was gone from the bar stool in a flash. Being a vampire had certain benefits- like speedy movements that a normal human could never hope to accomplish. Zhi Xiang used that benefit to his advantage as he reached Yifan in a split second. It was easy enough to take the human from him and go for the door. It was easy enough to disappear back into the night, his prize clutched tightly to him.

  
  
  


_ I should be afraid. I should be afraid. I should be afraid. _ He repeated it over and over again in his head like a mantra. He was trying to be but he wasn’t. No matter how logical it would be to scream and shout and try to escape he didn’t. Instead he held on to the vampire’s neck tightly and buried his face in the man’s shirt. He smelled so nice, so right, and for some reason Yixing wasn’t afraid. Not at all.

It was a passing thought – was this why Xiumin never ran from Luhan- because they were mates? Was that why no matter how scary a vampire might sound it didn’t matter – because they were meant for each other? Was this what it felt like to meet that one person who was yours as much as you were theirs? Yixing couldn’t know, all he did know was  _ this felt right _ . 

The night air whooshed passed him. They were moving at a speed that should have been another reason to be afraid. The blur of neon lights, the sound of traffic, and the knowledge that everything was happening so fast. Yet he felt strangely calm and safe. This man, whoever he was, made him feel safe. 

When they stopped moving Yixing finally had time to look, to really look at the man who held him. A prominent brow, full lips, tanned skin, and dark eyes. A playful expression. 

He didn’t have long to study the man’s features before he felt himself fall. He let out a gasp as his back hit something soft. It was only then that he realized they were now inside. And he had just been tossed onto a bed. Yixing swallowed, hard. 

  
  
  


Zhi Xiang looked at the human through hooded eyes. He watched as the man looked around and then seemed to panic, clawing his way up the bed until he was sitting with his back to the wall. He was afraid and suddenly Zhi Xiang felt guilty. He had all but abducted the human. 

Yet he only regretted it a little bit. And that little bit had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that now that the man was in front of him he could look,  _ really look _ . At the dimples, the messy black hair and well defined jaw. At how thin but powerful he looked. 

“Hi.”

Zhi Xiang was surprised. Wait, did the human just give him a casual “hi”? Wasn’t he afraid?

“I a-am, my n-name is Yixing.”

A peculiar human. A peculiar human that smelled wonderful. Yixing. It was a nice name.

“Are you afraid?” Zhi Xiang managed to get out.

“A little?” 

“Sorry, I took you but- well you must know it too.” He didn’t need to explain mating to a human, surely not. Humans had a better sense of smell than vampires after all. Surely the man knew before he did.

“Wh-what is your name?” Yixing seemed to calm down, his breaths growing more even as he leaned against the wall. He didn’t make any motion to run which was a good sign.

“Zhi Xiang,” he answered dumbly. Suddenly his mouth was dry and his mind was blank. He hadn’t thought much when he had all but kidnapped Yixing, now he had no idea what to say. All he knew was that he very much wanted to stop standing at the end of the bed and staring, he wanted very much to be in bed with Yixing instead. 

A dimpled smile was Yixing’s answer. The smile faded as Yixing’s brow suddenly furrowed. Zhi Xiang took a step forward and then the scent hit him full force. It had changed but only slightly so. It had become sweeter, stronger perhaps…different. 

“I-I,” Yixing tilted his head back, letting a small gasp escape his lips. “Think you triggered my heat.”

Zhi Xiang had seen hundreds of sights that humans called beautiful. Maybe thousands.  Yet nothing, nothing could match the beauty of Yixing slinking down into his bed, his face flushed as he reached out for him. “Please, can you help me?”

When Yixing began to writhe against the mattress, slowly at first, it was no longer a time for consideration. It was time for action.

He took off his black suit jacket as he neared the bed. Toeing off his shoes he went for the buttons on his shirt as he knelt on the bed. The scent….god the scent would surely kill him. He felt himself grow hard as he stripped his shirt from him. 

  
  
  


Being in heat wasn’t something foreign. Like any omega Yixing had gone through it once a month for years – ever since he was sixteen and his nature emerged. Yet he had never had it  _ triggered _ . No, it always just happened at the normal time, like clockwork. He knew that when people found their mates this could happen, the strong pheromones from the alpha wreaking havoc with the omega’s body. It wasn’t unknown to him but to finally experience it, to feel what such a strong and sudden heat did to him, was overpowering. 

Normally he would lock himself in his room and ride it out using toys and some well-honed techniques he had learned from his omega friends. He had, back in college, been knotted a few times through his heats. In the last few years, however, he had largely gone it alone. And he could deal with it alone, really he could. But the thought of not being fucked open, of not having a knot in him now, was like the worst torture he could imagine. And it wasn’t just any knot he desired, it was the alpha who was closing in on him. The alpha who also happened to be a vampire. 

He could feel the slick dampening his boxers as he began to writhe against the mattress. His body was on fire as the scent of the alpha enveloped him. When Zhi Xiang climbed slowly over his body, Yixing thought he would come then and there.

He was whining, helplessly begging with whimpers when Zhi Xiang’s mouth captured his own. He tasted as good as he smelt. He reached for him, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck to pull him closer. The vampire parted Yixing’s lips with his tongue and began a passionate assault of his mouth.

Yixing supposed that Zhi Xiang was cold, that his body was as icy as Yifan’s or Luhan’s when his hand accidently brushed theirs. But now he couldn’t feel it, his body aflame and his need urgent. 

When Zhi Xiang began tugged at Yixing’s clothes he moved, wanting to have the barrier torn away. A rip and the feel of fingers on his chest told Yixing that his shirt had in fact been torn from him. His pants came next, the sound of fabric tearing as he keened upwards, resolute to not break their lip lock. 

When he was pressed back into the mattress, a strong pair of hands holding his shoulders down he gasped.  Those dark eyes staring into his own were driving him mad.

“Tell me you want it,” the vampire growled. 

“Fuck me.” Yixing whimpered. 

Zhi Xiang’s movements were rough. Yixing realized it turned him on more, being manhandled like this. When his legs were parted roughly he felt his cock twitch. He was so turned on, so ready. 

There was no warning, only an intense sense of pleasure, when Zhi Xiang thrust inside of him. Yixing threw his head back and moaned as he was filled. So full, so good. 

It was a maddening pace. Zhi Xiang fucked him open with deep and pointed thrusts, grabbing his thighs for leverage. Yixing grasped the comforter as every nerve ending in his body fired. 

“So good.” Zhi Xiang moaned, hands tight on Yixing’s legs. He would surely leave bruises but Yixing didn’t care, he wanted it. He wanted to be marked. 

“I want your knot,” Yixing moaned after one particularly pointed and accurate thrust. Zhi Xiang was hitting his prostate now, over and over, fast and hard. 

When he felt the knot begin to swell, teasing his rim, he shivered. He tried to scoot forward, to buck back in response, to take it faster. 

When the knot slipped inside of him he felt like he was being ripped in two. The pain was immense, the knot bigger than any he had ever taken.

“Shhh, shhh.” Zhi Xiang tried to soothe him as he pushed the knot deeper inside, rocking back and forth as he let out low and throaty moans. 

Yixing felt his back arch when Zhi Xiang was fully seated. So full, so good. He had yet to be touched, his leaking and neglected member assaulted by the friction of their bodies. Yet it didn’t matter. As the knot pushed into his prostate he cried out, his release coursing through him. He came as Zhi Xiang shouted his name, the knot finally bursting. Yixing could feel himself being filled up as the alpha bucked slowly and rhythmically into him, gasping as he fell forward. 

Yixing reached for him, holding him through his orgasm. When Zhi Xiang fell, sated, their chests flush together, Yixing planted a soft kiss on his brow. 

“Thank you.” 

Suddenly everything felt right.

  
  


Zhi Xiang collapsed into his mate’s body, letting himself be held. He felt completely depleted of energy – a rare thing for a vampire. He nuzzled into Yixing’s neck. 

It was a new feeling – fucking his mate, filling his mate. He had slept with hundreds of people over the decades and centuries, but this, this was a new feeling. And as he relished the scent of the human omega the vampire part of him began to emerge. To overtake the basic needs of an alpha who had just found his mate. Bite him. Drink from him. Claim him in another way. Make sure he can never leave. It was such a strong and immediate urge. Mine.  _ He is mine _ .

Zhi Xiang lifted his head and stared down, fixated on the place where Yixing’s heartbeat thrummed on his neck. He was close, so close. He could do it now, take him without a fight. Bite into him and drink until he was full, until he had to turn Yixing or kill him. He could make sure that he was his forever, he could -

The sound of breaking glass stilled him. The knot had subsided enough, thank god, so he could move. Zhi Xiang moved swiftly, sitting up he moved to protect Yixing from whatever or whoever had dared to intrude on them. It had been the window breaking, he was for certain. 

It wasn’t but a few seconds later when the three vampires stood before them, anger in their eyes. 

“Yixing!”

“Get away from him!”

Yifan, Luhan, and Luhan’s newest creation, Xiumin. God damnit. It would be a fight for the human if the three vampire’s confrontational stances were anything to judge by. 

Zhi Xiang would fight to the end for his mate, kill anyone who dared to think they could take him away.  _ Mine _ .

“No!” Yixing shouted, his arms wrapping around Zhi Xiang’s middle.

All four vampires stilled, Zhi Xiang included.

“I –“ Yixing sounded bashful. “He is my mate, please guys. I am alright.”

“What are they to you?” Zhi Xiang was suddenly very curious and perhaps a little jealous.

“Friends,” Yixing muttered.

“He kidnapped you!” Yifan protested.

“Yixing, please you shouldn’t be getting mixed up in stuff like this.” Xiumin took a step forward. In an instant Zhi Xiang was letting out a low growl, a challenge. 

“You are one to talk!” Yixing shouted.

Xiumin backed off, looking a little embarrassed.

“What if he tries to turn you?!” Luhan put his hands on his hips, giving Yixing a questioning look.

“It is my decision,” Yixing answered calmly.

Zhi Xiang stiffened. It had been so close, he had almost done it. Turning his prospective mate was something that had tortured him for centuries. Now it was the time when such a question meant more than he ever thought it would.  _ It was real _ .

It was a tense few moments before the three vampires flitted away, leaving the couple alone. For good measure Zhi Xiang shouted after them, “You owe me a new window!”

Silence hung in the air.  Yixing buried his face into Zhi Xiang’s back, his arms still tightly wrapped around his middle.  They sat that way for a few minutes, neither speaking. 

It was Yixing who broke the silence first. “Give me time.”

Zhi Xiang didn’t have to ask what he was referring to.

  
  
  


_ Four years later _

  
“Is he awake?” Xiumin couldn’t help it, he kept staring at the door. He leaned forward, the leather couch making a creaking noise as he moved. 

“Calm down and drink something.” Huang Bo handed over a champagne glass of AB negative. He sat on one of the leather club chairs, across from Xiumin. 

“I am sure it will be fine.” Luhan sat on the arm of the couch. He leaned forward and rubbed small circles into Xiumin’s back.

The club was nearly silent, only a select few patrons milled about. It was closed off for the night by order of Honglei – a private party was being held. A private party welcoming a new person into their fold. 

“I still can’t believe he said yes.” Yifan finished the rest of his drink, wiping the red stains from his mouth with a cocktail napkin.

“You are just bitter you haven’t met your mate and had the opportunity.” Luhan rolled his eyes at his friend.

Yifan huffed.

When the door flew open everyone stilled. 

Zhi Xiang appeared first. A shit eating grin was plastered on his face as he stepped inside, pulling someone in behind him. Yixing looked calm and happy. He was changed, his eyes had grown darker and his face appeared more youthful. But he looked good, he looked confident.

“Say hello to the man I will be spending the rest of eternity with.” Zhi Xiang had become progressively cheesier over the last four years. Meeting his mate had certainly softened him. Apparently turning his mate into a vampire had made him downright sappy.

Yixing nodded at his friends before turning to his mate and pulling him into a tight embrace. A passionate kiss followed. As his friends made noises of exasperation and disgust the two men kissed, ignoring them. Ignoring everything but each other. 


End file.
